Under The Moon, Under The Shadows
by Noelannyah
Summary: AU/ Found by border patrol, the fox is taken back to the demon village of Konoha. Making new friends, and enemies, as he struggles to find his place in a world where he's unwanted by nearly all. Follow his story, his quest for acceptance, and a possible love. R&R BoyxBoy, no likely? NO READ! D and NeaNea rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't lie, I create fiction with my mouth. Enjoy the mad rumbling of two insane persons.

Chapter One

Found

It was dark, so very dark, and cold, but that seemed to be all the little fox knew. The humans were mean and cruel to demons, the tiny fox stared at the bright shimmering moon,

"please," he mewed

"please, I don't want to be alone. Please" he begged to the light outside his cave.

He was even an out cast to his own kind, being the last golden fox, at least in this part of the world. The little fox curled into himself, hiding from the howling wind, and freezing rain, he wasn't quiet sure he'd make it threw another season in his cave, it was far to close to the human village.

~~Napping break~~

Itachi sniffed along the border with his brother, Sasuke, and Neji, from the Hyuuga pack. Itachi had long scented something...Delicious, he was sure his foolish little brother had scented it by now. Itachi lead them to a small cave, about a mile away from a human village.

The wind and rain was throwing off the scent, he couldn't be to sure of what was inside. Bracing himself as leader of the pack, he stepped into the dark cave, what he did not expect though, was the startled hiss and swift claws, that just barely got his cheek, he was an Uchiha therefore he was not surprised, nope.

~~Yummy Break~~

Naruto was startled by the sudden intrusion, in his sleep clogged brain, anything in his dark cave was an enemy, he let out a quick hiss before swiping his uninjured paw at said intruder. Before quickly pressing himself as flat as he could against the back of the cave, his four golden tails instantly covering him.

He let out another startled hiss as the intruder nipped his tail, turning he hissed and leaped over what he now saw as a wolf only to come face to face with another wolf and a large dog. His ears pressed close to his head as he slouched in the rain, defeated. He huffed a small sigh, right before he passed out.

~~Cold Break~~

Itachi raised an eyebrow as the little cat thing jumped over him, it paused at his company, before it slouched and collapsed. He turned his attention to his brother, who was now sniffing the cat thing,

"Sasuke, carry it" he said as he walked past the others,

thinking of what to say to their leader.

~~Clean Break~~

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the blond creature they had brought into her office, the poor thing looked half dead. It was a very rare breed, the last one in this part of the world died about sixteen years ago, by the looks of it, Minato had a child before passing on.

"Place the fox on the table" she said,

wondering if it was to early to drink sake, Itachi lifted the wounded cat fox thing from Sasuke's arms and laid it on Lady Tsunade's examination table.

Tsunade put on her gloves as she went over the fox's body, looking for the pressure point to release his fox form, she found it just above the boy's hip.

~~Sake Break~~

Naruto awoke as he started transforming into his mostly human form, he quickly moved his tails to cover his man bits as the last of his fur disappeared. He glared at the blond hare in front of him,

"what's the big idea, Grandma!" he hissed at the stranger,

who, at that point, hit him on his head,

"who the hell are you calling grandma?!" The hare glared back at him

"I'm the great Lady Tsunade, best healer in the lands, and leader of this Village, Konoha!"

The younger blond stared back bored, unimpressed

"healer huh? My arm's messed up" he said holding out his injured paw

"and I think my rib is broken, and my foot" he stopped,

seeming to be counting, before sighing "how long was I out baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed, how long would she be sentenced to if she killed the fox? Probably way too long

"I'm not a grandma!" she all but yelled

"how did you get injured?" she asked,

The blond blushed and looked away from her,

"does it matter? All I need is the bones reset, I'm not very good with that, Oh hey!"

he suddenly looked up at her "how did I get here?"

He asked bouncing a little where he sat. Tsunade rubbed her temples

"It does matter, you my very well be the last golden fox" she sighed

"as for your other questions, maybe an hour or so, and they brought you here." She pointed in the direction of the patrol pack.

She was not expecting the fox to his at said pack, it was going to be a long day.

/Authors' Note\\

NeaNea: Chappy one is done!

D: …...-throws arms in the air-

NeaNea: Now our lovely readers -randomly grabs a reader and pets them- Should we continue our random story?

D:-trys to get the reader away from NeaNea-

NeaNea: No THEY'RE MINE, MINE I TELL YOU! -cough, cough- Sowwy, I had some evil stuck in my throat. Oh! Before we forget main couple! SasuNaru or ItaNaru?

D: Let go, they have to review -finally gets reader safely away-...Review to chose the main couple and help us know that we aren't wasting our time

NeaNea&D: Read and Review!

D:...-starts a party in the background-


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAY

Hello Readers,

So Draven's gone, not like dead gone but moved away. I will continue using this account and I will continue this story the best I can, so far she hasn't really helped more then proof-reading and motivation. The internet at my house is also down so it will take awhile to put up the next chapter, however it's almost done, and I will begin working on the next next chapter.

Sincerely,

NeaNea


	3. Somewhat Settled

Chapter Two

Somewhat Settled

The blond haired boy looked suspiciously at the two wolves in front of him, because one, they had dragged him to a village, and two, he was only wearing a shirt (at least it went to his knees) that the taller of the two had kindly let him borrow. They were also leading him through the streets of said village, the Hokage requested that he not leave the village until she figured things out.

He could already hear the harsh whispers, and confusion as they past citizens, each wondering who, what, and how on the fox's existence. Hadn't he been born just as any other demon? Through two people's love for each other? Naruto stayed close to the two wolves, though he did not trust them, he trusted them more then the villagers who had done nothing but show disdain and hate for him since he arrived.

~~Silly Break~~~

Itachi kept as close an eye on the fox as his brother did, there was something enchanting about the slightly lost look in the blond's eyes, his almost hopeless demeanor. Or maybe it was the raw power that lay just beyond the blond's reach. Itachi smirked lightly as he presented the Uchiha Manor and district, The blond's eye's widened as looked at the row of abandoned but well kept houses and stores that lied beyond the gate.

It was beautiful and sad at the same time, each house and store had some of the personality of it's shopkeepers and owners locked away inside. He could hear the lingering sounds of children's laughter, the polite chitter chatter of passing people, and he could feel the underlining darkness of death everywhere. He looked up at the oldest of the wolves

"everyone's dead here" he shivered and stepped back,

even though he knew ghosts could do nothing to him, even though there was nothing to fear, he still was uncomfortable in a place that had seen, tasted so much death. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at the teen,

"people die all the time, in times of war." Sasuke said,

he knew neither he nor his brother wanted to discuss the massacre.

The blond looked around again, his eyes a little distant, before he nodded, he could handle this, besides his legs were getting cold from the lack of bottoms. The manor was large inside, it seemed way too big for just the two to be staying, but Naruto could scent no other's in the house, it was just as empty as the rest of the Uchiha compound, well kept but nearly un-lived in. A crow demon appeared beside the door, a very odd demon, His silver hair shot up on one side, the eye on the side was also covered along with his mouth.

All Naruto could do was say "um" at the sudden appearance of such a strange man. The crow demon smiled with his eyes

"My, my, such a long time since I've been in the presence of a blond foxy companion. I believe it was you're father before?" He said leaning in close to the little fox's face

"No, my father was a red fox" Naruto frowned at the crow,

he didn't like talking about his parents, Kyuubi and Minato. Kakashi quickly hid his confusion, he looked very much like his old mentor Minato, who was the only other Golden fox he had met.

Kakashi just waved it off for now and turned to the two Uchiha's

"I hope the patrol went smoothly, but to bring home something so... yummy, I'm sure it did" he disappeared again in a small plume of smoke and leaves.

Itachi sighed and lead the fox to an upstairs bedroom,

"My room is on the right, Sasuke's room is on the left. Directly across the hall is the restroom."

Naruto nodded, he still didn't see why he was here, it seemed like the whole village hated him. It made him very nervous, maybe the two wolves and the crow man from before were nice, he mindless tugged at the bandages on his injured arm.

~~Serious Break~~

Tsunade sat alone in her office, rereading a document. Other hidden villages were having a problem of keeping humans off their territory, and from the looks of it small battles were starting out on the borderlands. Tsunade seriously hoped this would be over soon. She turned to the window over looking her peaceful village, she had already lost so much to human greed, she would not let them take away their homes as well.

The hare sighed and returned to signing the scrolls that towered high over her desk, she had a very bad feeling, and it wouldn't go away.

~~Sleepy Break~~

Naruto sat on the in the room Itachi had placed him, The room was very bare, it felt un-lived in. He laid back, even though he was somewhere relatively safe, he kind missed his cave, but at least he wasn't alone anymore. Sure he had been basically kidnapped by the two wolves (and dog) and forced to stay inside the demons village, but he could talk to the demons here. Maybe even make friends!

Suddenly excited he sat up, his tails wagging happily behind him and his ears perked on top his head, his new goal was to make friends. He made make as many friends as he possibly could, then he wouldn't feel weird, right? He smiled brightly and laid back down, being here wouldn't be so bad, he decided before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
